Dahlia
Dahlia is the faerie leader of the Black Raven. History Before joining the Black Raven and becoming it's leader, Dahlia was a lady’s maid, but she wanted more for herself and refused to allow the humans to ground her. Biography Season one Leading the Black Raven Dahlia interrogates Wren, a fellow member who was taken into custody. Dahlia and Bolero strap her wings down with a corset to keep her from flying away and begin questioning her. They had her coated and cuffed. So Dahlia wonders how she managed to give them the slip. Before proceeding, Hamlyn introduces Vignette Stonemoss to Dahlia, who knows all about Vignette’s past; getting their countrymen out of Anoun. Dahlia remarks that much like Vignette, being a lady’s maid wasn’t for her. In fact, it’s one of her old wing corsets that she has tied tight around the supposed informant. Dahlia claims that they’re forced to wear these corsets because the "leggers" are envious. They can’t fly and so they wish to cripple those who can. Back on Wren, Dahlia asks again what happened when she was taken in. When Wren refuses to answer, Dahlia flips her over the balcony, sending her plummeting to her doom. Dahlia explains that the police have been looking for a foothold into her organization. So, when one of hers spends a night in police custody and she won’t say anything about it, Dahlia has no choice but to get rid of her. The way she sees it is a faerishyn who picks the groundlings over them belongs to the ground. Vignette assures them that she’ll only work for her own kind, however, she’ll have to prove herself. Dahlia orders her to take the flag hanging in the rotunda of the constabulary and bring it back to her.Season 1, Episode 02: Aisling Finding the cricket Dahlia and Bolero inform the group that a shipment of lixer from the jungles of Mag Mor were confiscated by the constabulary, meaning they have a cricket amongst them. Dahlia offers the cricket two choices. Show her they wish to be made clean. Step forward here and now, and she promises no harm will come to them. However, if they hide and force her to hunt them down, then she will see to it that they are torn from the sky and fed to the eels. Bolero brings Vingette to Dahlia. He holds Vignette by her wings off a cliff. They saw her talking to Inspector Rycroft Philostrate. Vignette insists that they used to be involved during the war, and he wasn’t a cop back then. However, to Dahlia that makes Vignette a liability. Vignette insists that she’s an asset and that she can find out who the cricket is. Vignette reports back to Dahlia and Bolero with Hamlyn’s name. Only thing left to do is kill Hamlyn, which Dahlia wants Vignette to do. And bring back his wing as proof. Vingette later returns to Dahlia and Bolero with Hamlyn’s wings. Dahlia promotes Vignette. It’s now her job to run the lots with Hamlyn gone. She’s been given the Finistere route.Season 1, Episode 04: The Joining of Unlike Things Appearances Season one *Aisling *The Joining of Unlike Things References Category:Season one characters Category:Females Category:Faeries Category:Black Raven